Stay With Me
by shiroiokamisan1
Summary: Just some random stories of Sakura growing up. She will eventually pair off. Maybe. I might add a twist. Anyway, enjoy, maybe future lemons.


I think this would be my worse fear of all time. If I lost my brother, he is only two years younger than I, in any way I wouldn't know what to do. Although I may not show it, I care for him. A lot. God forbid anyting happens to him, I will lose my mind. Don't take family for granted for they, in the end of the day, will be the ones who have always been there, either soothing you as you suffer or suffering with you. Respect your parents, tell them you love them all the time, because you're never ready for the time you lose them. Love your siblings because they will be the ones who understand you, if you're older show them how to grow up to be good, if you're younger walk your own path, grow up in a good way, even if life isn't so good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, also I am not trying to say that there are a lot of rapists around Japan because I live there and I hardly hear of a Japanese male, or female, having kidnapped anyone.

Do not read unless you are mature enough to already know about kidnap. and rape, and stuff like that. Mind you I knew about this since I was young so I already know what usually happens when a female, or even a male, of younger age goes through, although I never went through anything as such.

.

"Sasori, Sakura what was your scariest memory you two experienced?" "What was the scariest memory? Well it had all started when..."

.

"Sakura. Are you ready?" "Aniki, I can't tie my shoes." The seven year old fumbled with her shoe laces, attemping again and again to tie her shoe laces. Of course she was faking, not that Sasori needed to know. Sasori sighed, attempting to hide his small smile. He walked over and tied the shoe laces and picked her up. "Are you ready to see Gaara?" "Panda-chan? Hurry we have to save him from the evil Kankuro!" Sakura rushed him. "You were the one not ready." Sasori mumbled. He opened the door and locked it, shoving his house key in his pocket and pulling out his car keys, remembering when Sakura had placed so many stickers on it that it took Sasori ten minutes to realize it wouldn't be able to fit in the car door. With a lot of persuading he had finally been allowed to take the stickers off the key. She had a grin when she found he was taking her for ice cream.

Sakura buckled herself into her car seat, staring at Sasori as he closed the door and went to the driver's seat. "Aniki! I forgot Cuddles!" Sakura shouted, Cuddles was her bear with a missing left eye and a hole in its back, where she usually kept a large Ziplock baggie to hide snacks. She unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door, prepared to run back to the house. "The door's locked, brat." "Than get him!" Sakura shouted, tears stung her eyes, that was the stuffed bear Sasori gave her for her birthday, she wouldn't leave any place without him. Sasori grumbled some incoherent words before opening the car door and going to the house. In a matter of minutes Sasori was back in the car, he threw the stuffed bear at her with a huff. Sakura grinned and thanked him, talking with Cuddles. Sasori rolled his eyes and backed out of he driveway. He began the half hour drive to Temari's place. She lived wth her siblings, having gone through the same thing Sasori had gone through, abuse from her father. She had turned eighteen, as Sasori had, and took custody of her younger siblings, Kankuro who was fifteen, and Gaara who was nine. Sasori had went to visit once a week, every Saturday, they would let Kankuro watch Gaara play with Sakura and talk about things that were going on in their households.

Rushing into the house, was Sakura, stuffed bear in hand, she kicked off her shoes at the entrance. "Panda-chan! I'm home!" Sakura shouted, there was a thump and a grunt. Garra had fell off the couch in anticipation. He allowed Sakura to hug him, wrapping his hands around Sakura in a light embrace. Sakura dragged him out to the backyard, hoping to get to play with the sprinklers. Giggles of happiness were soon filling the air, Sasori noted. He nodded to his younger cousin and hugged Temari lightly, whereas she squeezed him as hard as she could. "So how's Pinky doing?"

Sasori and Temari had gotten into a deep conversation, while Kankuro was texting his friends, not attempting to pay attention to the two children playing in the sprinklers. Sakura had came with the idea to explore around the neighborhood and maybe even the park, she had forgotten to inform Kankuro, but did tell Sasori, who told Kankuro to follow them and make sure they were safe.

Sakura began to skip, holding onto Gaara's hand unaware of observant eyes watching the three stroll through the streets of Japan. Upon arriving at the park Sakura was already hyper and bouncing around in excitement, while Gaara was trying to stop her from jumping due to the wind that lifted up her ruffled blue skirt, showing her underwear. Kankuro stood, not paying attention, while texting his friends, snorting every so often at a text about his family's oddities. Gaara sat in a sandbox, attempting to build a sandcastle knowing it would never stay up without a bit of water. When Sakura realized this she had pouted and flattened out the sand. In an attempt to make her smile again Gaara had threw up sand and fell onto his back, clenching his eyes shut and closing his mouth.

Sakura giggled happily, repeating the action and watching Gaara's face contort into what she thought were strange faces. Gaara eventually sat up and excused himself to the 'little boy's room', as she liked to call it. Sakura giggled at his expression, playing with the sand, watching slip through her fingers with amazement. Giggling she looked up at Kankuro, attempting to get his attention. When he paid no attention she pouted and walked around. "Don't go too far." He shouted, not looking away from the screen. "Okay!" Sakura was happy at the turn of events and strolled around the park looking at the scenery without understanding the beauty of it all. Suddenly a lollipop was dangled in front of her face. She cocked her head and looked up to the male, who was panting with anticipation. She went to grab the candy and her thin silver charm bracelet broke as he stepped back and grabbed her wrist. "Come with me, I have more in my van."

.

Sasori arrived at the park looking at the teenage boy in question. "Gaara's in the bathroom, Sakura is walking around, she shouldn't be far." Sasori frowned and grabbed the phone. "What the-" "You're supposed to be watching them. Be more responsible." Sasori sighed and shoved the phone in his pocket, shoving his other hand in the opposite pocket. He began to walk around the park, looking for his younger sister. After ten minutes he began to get worried, and started looking around frantically. If it hadn't been for the sun shining off metal he wouldn't have found the little charm bracelet sitting on the grass. Shaking his head, he swallowed thickly. He began to ask people standing around the park about the pinkette.

"Have you seen this girl?" He showed the woman a picture of the smiling pinkette. It was when they had gone to the beach, she had seen her first dolphins and had made a huge deal about it, smiling about it the entire time. He would never forget that day, for that was the happiest he had seen her, truthfully. The girl was in no way stupid, knowing that when their parents had argued that something had gone down and had faked smiles to make others feel better than she was. When she had began to get hit by her father she had lost all sense of happiness, feeling it was her fault he was acting the way he was, her smiles were empty. When their mother died she had stopped smiling. But now he knew, although she wasn't forgetting, she was coping. The woman shook her head in pity, apologizing for him. He ran a hand through his flaming red hair trying to think. _Where could she be?_ Then he thought of the few people who could help him. He immediately took off, grabbing his cousin's hands, letting Temari follow behind, for she knew what he was worried about. When Gaara began to tire, Temari scooped him up in her arms.

"Where's...huff...Sakura?" "We don't know." Sasori replied out of breathe. Kankuro was tearing up, he believed this was all his fault. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her go off on her own." Tears began to slip down his cheeks freely. "Kankuro, it doesn't matter that you let her off on her own at this point. The only thing we can do now, is try to find her. Be strong." Temari explained. Kankuro wiped his eyes with his sleeves, nodding in determination. "We have to find her, she is the only one keeping this family alive. We are basically nothing without her." Kankuro realized as Temari spoke, that the comment was completely true. Sakura was lively, keeping everyone on their toes with her unexpected nature. She loved to sing at random points, attempting to get at least a duo going, and when nothing happened she would just shrug and continue with a hum. Temari clenched her jaw, trying to keep her composure so as to not break down on the spot. Gaara had just realized what was happening and tears began to fall. He remembered the time when she had visited him at school, she began yelling at the other kids who had teased Gaara. They had been surprised at her gut and eventually a boy, Naruto, heard and felt the need to become friends with the boy that had the same feeling of lonliness he had. He was a year older than Sakura, but formed a crush on her. Gaara had gotten protective and had gone as far as to attempt to beat him with a stick. She had smiled and told him that he was nice, not knowing why he was chasing after her all the time. Gaara was having a hard time breathing, due to the heartbreaking sobs leaving his lips at a rapid speed, what would he do without Sakura?

They barged into the police department, running to the back office, ignoring the shouts of the other officers. "She's gone..." Gaara cried out. "You have to find her!" Gaara clung to Temari, sobbing hysterically. The officer was a male, blonde and had gray eyes, they had ran to the head chief in the Police Department. The male instructed them to sit and took out a notepad, listening to Sasori's description of Sakura. Sasori hadn't cried, attempting to hold himself together as Temari had. After asking where Sasori lived and telling them they would transfer the information to the Uchiha Police Department, who would be contacted had they found anything there, and mailed evidence, the four had left, getting ready to go to Sasori's house. Even though Sasori hadn't wanted the others to come, so he could grieve without company. But after a whole new batch of tears, from Gaara, and a bunch of threats, from Temari, he had agreed to allow them over to await, hopefully good, news from the police.

The drive was in no way silent, cries filled the backseat. Kankuro and Gaara were crying in fear of what could happen to Sakura. Sasori was hardly focused, Temari being the one to end up driving due to he many close calls they had with Sasori driving. When they got to his house, which was very small in the run down area of the neighborhood, it was the only home Sasori could afford, they sat in the living room and prayed for Sakura's safety. Tears fell and Sasori went to his and Sakura's room, sitting on the middle of the floor, with his phone in hand. He scrolled back to old photos, and watched old videos with Sakura yelling at the top of her lungs. She had been so excited about going to see Sasori perform with his group, even though she hadn't met them personally yet, for he feared her safety with the ones who ended up rough housing more often than not. Sasori wiped the tears that had unconsciously fell down his cheeks, when was the last time he cried? He looked around at her toys and drawings scattered around the room. He remembered when she had drawn a picture of what she remembered of the family they had. He was slightly angry and had told her to never draw something like that, so the last drawing she had made was of Sasori, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and herself with the words 'my family' written in large sloppy letters.

He curled up in their bed, breathing in the vanilla scent of her body wash. He still took showers with her to save money on water. "What I would give to see your smile. Even just a shower will do." Sasori mumbled, taking a deep shaky breath. It had been years since he had last cried, not even at his mother's funeral had he cried. He knew her secret, he saw all of the men that walked in and out every day. The last time he had cried was when his father had begun beating him years before Sakura was born. He had taken out the fact that his wife was cheating on him on his first born child, and eventually Sakura due to the fact she wasn't his actual child. She had been born off a different man's sperm, and so not considered the husband's child. She was more than enough of a miracle for Sasori than anything and anyone that came into his life. He needed her. "Come back to me. Please. Stay with me."

.

When she had got to the van the had been pushed in before the door had closed and the engine started. Sakura clutched the teddy bear to her chest, making sure to not drop it if anything happens. She looked around seeing a wire and a box full of black powder. Getting the gist of what was now happening she began screaming. "Aniki!" She sobbed. She needed him, he was the only one she needed. Tears fell down her face as she wobbled on her feet and cried out. The man driving pounded on the metal door, while a female's voice yelled at her to quiet down. Her tears stopped, sense coming to her. _What was it Sasori said to do in a situation like this? Don't follow the man with candy...well too late for that one...try to get help!_ She shouted in her mind. She wasn't sure of what to do, but thought of the wire and black powder. She glanced at the metal door and continued to call out to Sasori so they thought she was still freaking out. When the door opened a woman with red hair and red eyes walked in slapping the young girl. Sakura whimpered, watching her leave and get scolded by a male with pale silver hair and glasses. The door slammed shut and locked with a loud _click_ signaling her inability to distract any driver.

Sakura quieted immediately and the woman up in the front seat sighed. "Kabuto, how long until we get there?" "Half an hour. Have patience Karin." These people are stupid. Just because she's a child doesn't mean she can't think for herself. She basically lived near a bunch of thugs, she was street smart. Looking at the black powder she scooted over and looked at the door. She looked at her bear and turned him over, glancing at the door once more. She grabbed the Ziplock baggie and took it out, staring at the door she grabbed a handful of black powder and put it in the Ziplock baggie, repeating the action until half of the bag was full and heavy with the black grains. She stuffed it back into her bear and clutched the back of it to her chest. At the end she formed a message hoping she would be found soon. Nibbling on her lip she slowly felt the vehicle stop. "We walk from here," She heard, placing the bear on her side, kept secure with her arm. Sticking her hand into the bear, she grabbed the baggie and stuffed it into her panties, knowing her layered skirt would cover it, lucky for her the plastic wasn't so soft that it made so much noise when ruffled slightly. She opened the corner of the baggie and allowed a small amount of black powder to follow in her trail.

The door opened and she was pulled out. She made it seem irrelevant that she dropped her bear and left it at the point where she started the trail into the woods. Surely the police would track the van's license plate, she mutely decided. She bit her lip and apologized mentally to the stuffed bear she had taken pride in. She followed the two adults, leaving a trail of gunpowder in her absence. These people had to be the _worst criminals in existence._

.

Three days had past and not a single piece of evidence was found. Sasori had grown restless and had begun to lose his temper much easier. Temari had tried to lighten the mood and form determined spirits. "Sasori needs help." Kankuro had ended up replying quickly. "And Jesus." Sasori had glared and began pacing. Surely these people understood the situation.

Now the four were standing in front of the Uchiha Station reluctantly. They had heard about the bring your kid to work day, but hadn't thought that it'd be today. There were kids chasing each other with fake lime green guns, so the police didn't mistake the fake gun with a real one and cause serious damage, playing cops and robbers. Sasori walked in, ignoring the gasps of the children who had heard about his dislike with Uchiha's, the only exception being Itachi since they had the same thoughts on the most part. Itachi was nothing like his father, a natural Uchiha, and instead grew up more like his mother, without the wild attitude, he respected others and viewed others higher than himself, much to his father's displeasure. Sasori walked into the back office, along with his family behind him. Uchiha Fugaku was stationed at the back of his desk, having a conversation with his eldest son, while the younger one played with blocks next to their feet.

Sasuke jumped up immediately, a wide blush spread on his face until he noticed someone wasn't present. "Where's Sakura?" A tension filled the room to the brim. "Sasuke sit down. Play with Gaara." Itachi said. He noticed something wasn't right because Sasori never walked into the department without reason, and the absence of Sakura was giving a good amount of hints. Gaara filled in Sasuke on what happened, more dramatically mind you, while starting to listen to the conversation.

"Have you found anything at all?" Kankuro asked. He was tense as he leaned in. "We apologize, but we didn't-" "You're saying you didn't find anything, right? Just don't apologize when you don't mean it." Sasori growled. "Father?" Sasuke had his brows furrowed, worry etched onto his face. "Is it true? Sakura went missing?" Sasuke asked. Sasori flinched. Gaara walked up behind Sasuke and placed his hand on his shoulder, they were both thinking the worst, she would never return. "Sasuke we will find her." Fugaku attempted, in vain, to calm the boy down. Sasuke began to hyperventilate. "She is supposed to be here, telling jokes about Sasori's weird mood swings, and...and holding my hand when she gets tired...and taking a nap with me whenever mother invites Sasori and her for lunch." Sasori silently grieved with the now sobbing boy. Itachi wrapped him in a tight embrace and gave a pointed look at his father, who frowned and crossed his arms. "Uchiha's don't cry." "I don't care." It wasn't Itachi who said it, but rather Sasuke who was glaring at Fugaku out of the corner of his eye.

Fugaku turned towards the group, ignoring the glare. "We have sent some of our best men to track who may have kidnapped her or where she went." "Your men are supposedly the best around, if I learn that you can't find her I will ruin you." Sasori threatened in a low voice. Itachi was baffled, normally Sasori was a calm level headed male, but he could understand where he was coming from because if he were in his shoes, he would've done the exact same thing. Anyone would.

.

Sakura had ran out of the needed amount of gunpowder about five minutes before she got there, those five minutes were very much important. Even so, she needed leftover black powder for a fire cracker, she had an idea of how it would work. Hopefully when the police found her trail the people who captured them would panic and attempt to either take out the police or evacuate the other female children with her. She would just need a match, or lighter, and a fuse. The wire would be more of use to make a fuse. She had the main idea of making a fire cracker due to just a few weeks ago Sakura had set off a fire cracker in the kitchen and had thrown it at him while he was cooking, claiming it was because he was so serious. She had gotten a spanking and had to sleep by herself for five days, which ended up being two because of her constant nightmares.

Sakura was locked in a cell with many other children, most were females, a few being male adults, but of different age. Sakura sat next to a shy girl that had raven, purple tinted dark hair and pupiless pearl eyes who was trembling in fear. "What's wrong?" "T-they are going t-to sell u-us to p-people." "Sell us?" "T-to w-weird people." She sniffled. "Well I guess we'll just have to get out then." Sakura said with a lopsided smile. Hinata shook her head. "N-nobody knows h-how." "I do." A few people had leaned in and began to talk about the plan. "So I left a trail of black powder-" "What's that?" "Are you rich?" "Yeah." "Had the feeling. Anyway so about five minutes away there was an end in my trail because I was running low on black powder. I need it for firecrackers, so when the bad guys announce that police are close then I can set it off and it will make a big sound. So they will hear it. How long have you been here?" Sakura pointed at the blonde. "Just got here yesterday." "How 'bout you?" The brunette shrugged. "A few days." "You?" "A-a l-little over a w-week." She stuttered. "This is definitely a bad way to meet new people." Sakura sighed. "I'm Akasuna Sakura. What's your names?" Sakura asked planting a smile on her face. "Yamanaka Ino." "Rich design company." Sakura nodded. "Tenten. My father's company works in weaponry." "Rich as well I can see." Sakura nodded in understanding. "U-um. I am H-Hyuuga H-Hinata." "Great, cause we're friends now. Where do you live? In the big city of Japan or a different town?" "Big city of Japan." "Big City of Japan." "B-big c-city, Japan." Sakura grinned in satisfaction. "I live there too." She looked up at the glinting metal on the right corner of the room. "You have anything to make a fire cracker?" Sakura asked them hopefully. "I have what you need." A man, in his thirties or so, told them. "Yeah, and what is that?" Tenten crosed her arms. "The container to hold the black powder." He said. Sakura blinked and grinned. "Really, can we borrow it? Well it isn't really borrowing since when we use it, it won't be in really good sha-" "You can use it. Under one condition." "What might that be?" Tenten asked. "Pinky has to do something for me." "But we are doing something by trying to get you out of here." Sakura retorted angrily. He smirked running his hand through his brown hair. "But I am giving you something that my father gave me." He insisted. Sakura looked away and glared at the ground, she could hear Hinata begin to sob in the background. "Fine, but I get information for free." Sakura said with a huff. "Deal."

He stood up and held his hand down for Sakura to use. She stood up without his help and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her under the surveillance camera. He sat against the wall and pulled her down in between his legs. She stared at him with large doe eyes, blinking in confusion. Sex was something she knew about, her knowledge of it was very limited though. He unzipped his pants and his and pointed at his lower half, "Suck on it, like a lollipop." That sounded far too familiar, from even before she tried to get the lollipop from the male at the park. She leaned down and did what he wanted for her to do.

.

Sasori woke from a nightmare, involving his so-called father and his precious little sister about a week later, hearing the phone ring. He sat up and reached for his nightstand, glaring at the blurry light from his cell phone. He picked it up, squinting, and attempted to read the number, giving up he just answered it. "Hello..." Sasori greeted drowsily. "Hmm...What? I'll be there in a few. Thanks Itachi." He hung up and jumped out of his bed and got dressed, not bothering to shower, at the very least he brushed his hair and teeth. He banged on the door of the two guests rooms. "They found evidence!" He shouted through the door. There was a thump and a shuffle. "Gaara! Up up!" Kankuro shouted. Temari was out of her room in record time, while Gaara was second and Kankuro was fumbling with getting his shirt over his head. They rushed to the car and piled in, getting o the department quickly. They waited impatiently at the waiting room, for the meeting scheduled with Uchiha Fugaku. The second their names were called out they were already in the office leaning in eagerly.

"You may want to ready yourselves, we have some things to ask you." Sasori nodded, looking at the box that Uchiha Shisui put on the desk before walking away. Fugaku grabbed a bag and flipped it over for better observation. "Is this Akasuna Sakura's shoe?" Sasori looked at the shoe, it was the same brand, but a half size bigger. He shook his head with a gulp. "How about this?" A heart necklace, she had one but from what he saw it an indent on the left portion of the heart. Shaking his head again he eyed him warily. "And this?" A brown teddy bear with a missing eye. A sob cracked through the air, Sasori had let a few tears shed and punched the side of his desk. "A girl was found burnt alive, in the woods near a highway with this teddy bear in her hand." "It's not her." Gaara was looking down. "How can you be so sure?" Kankuro cried. "Sakura's bear has the right eye not the left one, and she has a hole in the back of him." Gaara stated. Fugaku nodded and Sasori stared at the ground, breathing heavily. "Just...find her." Sasori growled. He left angrily.

.

A few days later Sasori woke to a ringing. It was his doorbell. He slowly left his bed, the bell kept ringing, and shuffled towards the door. His eyes squinted as he cracked open the door, his eyes were red due to the fact he had been crying for a while after the bad news. When he saw that it was the police he immediately assumed the worst. Instead he nodded to the male next to the car and he opened the door. Out stepped Sasuke and Itachi. Itachi had his arm in a cast and bruises on his arms and face. Sasuke was holding his hand, while happily talking to Naruto, who jumped out of the car. A pair of bare feet showed from the bottom of the door, revealing a light scar running up a thin leg. He only knew of one person with that scar. "Sakura." Sakura swerved around the others and looked at Sasori with teary eyes. Her hands were curled against her chest and bruises littered her body. Her hair was matted and dirt stained her body. Sasori stood, stunned, in the doorway. Sakura began running towards him. "Aniki!" Sakura shouted. Sasori sprinted at her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her head all over. "I missed you." He murmured.

Itachi smiled gently. Soon enough Gaara was at the door, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "Panda-chan!" Sakura shouted over Sasori's shoulder. Gaara blinked and slowly his lips formed a large grin. He shoved Sasori in an attempt to get to Sakura, which almost worked had it not been for Kankuro who had done it before him. Sasori fell back on the grass laughing up into the air. Naruto pouted. "I wanna join in." "This is their time Naruto, Sakura hasn't seen them in weeks." Itachi said poking his forehead. Sasori had gotten on his hands and knees and thanked him repeatedly. "Don't thank me, thank the ones who found her and many other missing children." Fugaku murmured the last part angrily. For the people who had found them weren't police officers and solved a case they had been working on for months, thus stealing the Uchiha's spotlight.

Itachi smirked and pointed at the van parked behing the police car. Sasori was surprised. _They_ saved her? "Oi puppet boy! We found your fucking sister!" "Shut up Hidan, un!" "Tobi's a good boy!" "Ughh!" Sasori stood up and began to laugh. Sakura looked, cocked her head, and giggled nervously. "Aniki?" Sakura asked with a lopsided smile. "Oh you know them?" Sakura asked, gesturing to the males arguing. Sasori didn't reply. "He's lost it." Sasuke said. Itachi flicked his forehead. Sasori continued to laugh. "Definitely." Naruto agreed. Itachi sighed. "Aniki, have you gone insane?"

.

"and after that he stopped laughing and hugged me, while thanking the Akatsuki over and over." Sakura summed up. "How did that firecracker plan go?" "Oh I never got the container, and so it didn't go as planned." Sakura rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, attempting to play it off. "And I ran out of black powder." Sakura added. Sasori shook his head. "How'd you get the last one to work?" Sakura puffed her cheeks and pouted. "I had adult help, thank you very much." "Who?" "Anko." "The psycho one?" "Not psycho, just demented." "Same thing." Sasori said with a smirk. "Yeah yeah. That's what they all say." "It's true." "Yeah and so is the fact you can't say your ABCs correctly." Sasori twitched and rubbed his temples, with a groan. "It was once, one time, I said my N before my M. Just one time." "Yeah and that time that I wanted you to sing me the _entire_ song to Barney." "You kicked and screamed when I tried not to." "That was worth the tantrum I threw. And I even got likes on YouTube." There was a pause. "You posted that? Shit." That's right, shit.

.

That's a wrap! I did pretty good this time. Sure it was pretty serious, but that ws the point of this chapter. That's right! I'm adding more chapters. Next ones about Hidan and Kakuzu having to babysit Sakura.


End file.
